Ein ganz besonderer Freund
Ein ganz besonderer Freund ist die achtzehnte Folge der zweiten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die vierundvierzigste der Serie. Als der Neuankömmling Cranky Doodle Donkey nach Ponyville zieht, versucht Pinkie Pie mit aller Macht, sich mit ihm anzufreunden. Das gestaltet sich allerdings alles andere als einfach. Inhalt Alles für den Lacher Pinkie legt sich mächtig ins Zeug um Pound und Pumpkin zum Lachen zu bringen doch zeigen die sich von ihren Grimassen unbeeindruckt. Erst als Als Pinkie sich für eine Pause aus versehene in einige Jacks (kleine Metallsternchen) setzt, Wegen den Stichen aufspringt, sich im Deckenventilator verfängt und anschließend in den Plüschtieren landet lachen sich die kleinen schief. Pinkie verbucht es als Erfolg. Ein Pinkie Morgen Wenig später trottet Pinkie durch Ponyville und verbreitet allseits gute Laune: Rose macht sie ein Kompliment wegen ihrer Lilien und bekommt eine Blume geschenkt. Sie komplementiert auch Mr. Waddle zu seiner Fliege. Cheerilee gratuliert sie zum Geburtstag, Zecora zum "Nachgeburtstag" und einer Eselin namens Matilda gratuliert sie bereits 132 Tage im Voraus - diese ist fasziniert, weil sich Pinkie Pie so viel über ihre Mitbewohner in Ponyville merken kann. Pinkie erklärt, dass alle ihre Freunde sind und dass sie es vor allem liebt, ihre Freunde zum Lächeln zu bringen. Lächeln Ihre hohe Meinung vom Lächeln tut Pinkie mit einer Musicalnummer Kund bei der Ganz Ponyville mitzieht. (Siehe: Smile Song) Cranky Als Pinkie mit Singen fertig ist blickt sie einen finster drein blickenden Esel ins Gesicht, der einen, großen beladenden Wagen zieht. Sofort stellt sie sich dem Esel vor und fragt auch nach seinem Namen. Nachdem sie anhand der auf dem Wagen befindlichen Initialen mehrere erfolglose Rate-versuchen hinter sich hat, verrät ihr der Esel widerstrebend, dass sein Name Cranky Doodle Donkey sei. Sofort bastelt Pinkie ein Lied aus seinem Namen. Als Pinkie ihn aber nur "Doodle" nennt, harscht Cranky sie an, dass "kein Pony" ihn Doodle nennt und zieht dann weiter seines Weges. Zurück bleibt eine verwirrte, zum ersten mal zurückgewiesene Pinkie, die rätselt was passiert ist. Sie kommt dabei zu dem Schluss, dass es weiterhin notwendig sei, sich mit Cranky anzufreunden. Herzlich Willkommen Pinkie versucht ein wenig Smalltalk mit Cranky aber mehr als das er nach Ponyville kam um mit seinen Erinnerungen alleine zu sein kann sie ihm nicht entlocken. Neugierig untersucht. Pinkie die Sachen auf Crankys Wagen, was ihn nur noch mehr verärgert und er verbietet ihr nachdrücklich da ran zu gehen. Also holt Pinkie ihren eigenen Festwagen und startet ein Willkommensständchen. Leider fegt der mit Konfetti geladenen Offen Cranky das Toupet vom Kopf und die mit Teig gefüllten Konfettiwerfer besorgen den Rest. Pinkie hat die Befüllung der Geräte verwechselt. Als Cranky nach seinem Haarteil sucht hält Pinkie es für eine Spinne und trampelt es vor Schreck nieder. Als sie ihren Fehler bemerkt versucht sie Ersatz aufzutreiben und stellt Cranky vor ganz Ponyville bloß. Cranky versucht zu verschwinden doch will Pike alles wieder gut machen und schleift in die Spa für ein volles Wellnessprogramm. Zur Krönung hat sie ihm eine nagelneue Perücke besorgt. Cranky bedankt sich zwar aber lächelt immer noch nicht. Das Album Als Cranky sich später am Tag in seinem neuen Heim einrichtet Taucht Pinkie auf und sie kommen ins Gespräche wo Cranky seine ganzen Sachen her hat. Dabei Erzählt Cranky dass er auf der Suche nach einem ganz besonderen Freund viel in Equestria herumgekommen ist. Eher versehentlich entfährt ihm, dass es sich bei dem "Freund" in Wirklichkeit um eine Dame handelt. Da entdeckt Pinkie sein Erinnerungsalbum und wirft einen Blick hinein und traut ihren Augen nicht. Doch versehentlich zerstört sie das Album. Womit auch Crankys letztes Andenken an einen Ganz besonderen Freund dahin ist. Cranky ist außer sich und schmeißt Pinkie raus. In der Bibliothek Nach Crankys Zurückweisung sucht Pinkie traurig und entmutigt Twilight auf um ihr Herz auszuschütten. Sowohl Twilight als auch Rainbow Dash, welche in der Bibliothek gerade ein Daring Do Buch liest erklären ihr, dass sie sich damit abfinden muss, dass Cranky einfach allein bleiben will und auch nicht jeder mit ihr zurecht kommt. Pinkie zeigt sich einsichtig und beschließt, Cranky von nun an in Ruhe zu lassen, jedoch erst, nachdem er ihre Entschuldigung akzeptiert hat. Kein entkommen Als Pinke ihren Plan umsetzen will, nimmt Cranky die Entschuldigung aber nicht an und flieht. Doch vor Pinkie gibt’s kein Entkommen. Völlig verzweifelt verschanzt sich Cranky in seinem Haus. Als Pinkie geschlagen den Rückzug antritt, kommt ihr schließlich doch noch die Idee. Matilda Cranky rechnet schon mit dem Schlimmsten, als er eine Stimme aus seiner Vergangenheit hört. Zu seiner Überraschung steht seine verlorenen Liebe Matilda vor der Tür. Pinkie hat sie geholt als ihr einfiel das Matilda genau die selben Dinge in ihrem Erinnerungsalbum hat die sie in Crankys gesehen hat. Cranky erinnert sich wie er und Matilda sich auf der Galloping Gala kennen lernten und eine wundervollen Abend verbrachten. Leider hat er am nächsten Tag weder sie noch ihre Nachricht gefunden. Er zog durch Ganz Equestria um sie zu finden. Aber schließlich gab er auf und beschloss sich in Ponyville Nieder zu lassen. Cranky vergibt Pinkie und nennt sie seine Freundin. Worauf Pinkie vor Freude in die Luft geht, Aber jetzt wollen die Turteltauben etwas Zeit für sich. Pinkie schreibt Prinzessin Celestia erkannt zu haben das es verschiedene Arten von Freundschaft gibt und sie äußern sich auch unterschiedlich. Einige Freunde rennen, lachen und spielen gern zusammen. Andere sind lieber allein. Und das ist auch in Ordnung. Aber das schönste in jeder Freundschaft ist seinen Freunden ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zu zaubern. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 06:51: Der Name "Cranky Doodle Donkey" hat den selben Versmaß wie Yankee Doodle Dandy. Der Titel eines Liedes das im 18 Jh. von den Briten gesungen wurde um die amerikanischen Revolutionäre zu verspotten. Das kommt in der deutschen Synchro nicht richtig rüber weil der Name auf "Cranky Doodle Esel" geändert wurde. *Z. 20:21: Pinkies Liedchen basiert auf einem Song aus dem Filmmusical Yankee Doodle Dandy von 1942. Trivia *Canky Doodle Esel heitst im Original Cranky Doodle Donkey. Die Übersetzung des letzten Wortes kam wohl dardurch das man es für die Zielgruppe als zu unverständlich ansah. *Im Abspann wird diesmal statt des üblichen Motivs eine Klavierversion des Liedes Yankee Doodle abgespielt. Dies ist das zweite Mal innerhalb der Serie, bei dem im Abspann von der üblichen Melodie abgewichen wird; die erste Abweichung findet sich in Freundschaft über alles, Teil 2. Navboxen en:A Friend in Deed es:Una Amiga en Acción it:Operazione Sorriso ja:笑顔が大好き！ ko:진정한 친구! pl:Przyjaciel w potrzebie pt:Finalmente um Amigo ru:Настоящий друг Kategorie:Zweite Staffel